A Maid In The Auditore Villa (Assassin's Creed II)
by renaissancebrunetteassassin
Summary: A story of an 18-year-old girl who works as a maid for the Auditore family. Her master and guardian, Giovanni, can no longer put up with his wife's complaining of not being able to satisfy his sexual urges twice a day, so he is left in despair. After noticing that his adolescent ward was greatly gifted by mother nature, he is tempted to seduce her.
1. Chapter 1: The Maid

It is 6 A.M. in the beautiful city of Firenze, yet the sun has not risen to bring light into the dark streets and alleys, as if it is playing hide and seek with the clouds. Elena, the maid of the villa was late for work, but she only had herself to blame. Being the only maid in the Auditore Villa was a bit too much to handle.

The mansion was gargantuan for a young girl to clean alone. If it haven't been for her father (may God rest his soul) who worked as a spy for Giovanni Auditore, she wouldn't even have a job and would probably end up working in a brothel, giving pleasure to filthy rich perverted bums like Vieri de Pazzi.

She took a quick bath in the dark, dried herself off with a rough towel and applied some vanilla essential oil on her body. She wore her dress in a hurry and wore a white apron. It looked really nice on her dark, blood coloured red dress, giving her body a slimmer waistline but a small discomfort around the chest area. The clothing of the apron on that certain part was a bit tight but she had to bear with it. After all, it wasn't much of a nuisance. Her soft, thick, wavy, dark brown hair was falling down her chest, but for hygienic reasons, she wrapped it in a bun.

Elena exited her room and moved incredibly quiet like a cat throughout the corridor, heading to the kitchen to prepare the family's breakfast. As she was cutting and squeezing the oranges to make some fresh orange juice, little Petruccio came in, yawning while rubbing his eyes. He approached Elena and gave her a tight hug.

"Buon giorno, bella."

"Buon giorno, Petruccio. How do you feel today?"

"I am feeling better. What are you making us for breakfast?"

"I went to the local market and brought some flour to make you all some cornetti (italian croissants). Would you rather have it plain or with chocolate?"

"Um, for today I will choose marmellata."

"Alright."

Petruccio left the kitchen, heading to his room to get ready. He has always considered Elena as his sister and so did Claudia, but not the oldest Auditore brothers. She knew that they were up to no good with her , but for their father's sake, they kept their hands off her and respected the fact that she works for them, not to mention that she grew up with them.

Young signiori Federico and Ezio woke up to the sweet baking scent of the cornetti that was surrounding the house. They knew that each Friday morning she would bake some pastries for the family, as a way of thanking them for offering her a place to stay and the love they've given her since she was nine years old.

As for her masters, Maria and Giovanni, once they noticed that their children had already left their rooms, they took the chance to have a quickie before joining the table. Elena heard by accident some moans and grunts coming out of their bedroom while she was watering the corridor's flowers. Suddenly her big brown eyes widened and thought "Dio mio, they must still love each other very much."

As Elena entered the room, she held two large embossed silver platters, one in each hand, filled with cornetti and fruits. Federico and Ezio started howling, whistling and throwing flirtatious glances at her, making her feel quite uncomfortable. They would always do this kind of teasing, but for some reason the last couple of days their teasing had gone too far.

"Enough, you two." said messer Giovanni, as he walked in with a rather strict look on his face, while his wife, Maria, smiled and gently caressed Petruccio's head while passing by him. Giovanni greeted Elena with a smile and a quick up and down look, and asked her to sit down.

"Oh, but messer... I have work to do." she said hesitantly.

"I insist. It's not like the house is going to get dirty if you don't clean it for one day. Come, Elena, join us." he said with a bright smile.

She obeyed to her master and sat silently, her heart filled with joy. It felt wonderful whenever they were all eating together, it added a spark of happiness to her awfully plain life. Maria was pouring some fresh orange juice while the others kept eating the warm pastries. Elena knew they were her master's favourites, so she did her best to make them as delicious as she could.

She could see his reaction as he took the first bite out of a cornetto, the way he was slowly savouring it... After swallowing, he said: "Elena, you have proven yourself this time. I do not know who told you how much I love the cornetto alla marmellata but I assure you, you can make them a lot better than our local bakery."

Elena replied shyly with a smirk, and her cheeks gently blushed.

* * *

The siblings, once they finished breakfast, were dismissed and each one of them headed to a different direction to do whatever they had to do for the day: Petruccio and Claudia walked to school while Federico and Ezio started roaming the neighbourhood like big wild cats. Maria stood up from the table, thanking Elena for the breakfast, saluted her husband with a kiss and headed to Leonardo da Vinci's workshop to buy some of his recently done paintings.

Giovanni stood up and moved to his study in silence. A dove flew softly inside the open window of the room and landed on a big, dark wooden rectangle table. He approached the bird and took the small letter than was attached to its neck.

It was a letter from his brother, Mario. He started trembling. In order to relax a bit, Giovanni approached the cabinet where he kept his wines and poured some in a tall, made-out-of-crystal glass before opening the letter to read it. He took a large sip and opened the letter in a hurry, fearing it might be a warning for the family to move out of Florence.

Tilting his head back, shutting his eyes closed and resting his hand on his chest, he left a sigh of relief. The letter was an invitation to the family to spend the weekend in the Auditore Villa in Monteriggioni. It was newly renovated, and it was already considered the jewel of the town. Unfortunately, Giovanni knew he couldn't leave the town. Not without finishing all the work he was appointed to do by the gonfaloniere Uberto Alberti.

Elena was passing by his study to clean the floor. He stood still and captured the scent of vanilla surrounding the hall... It was so mesmerizing, to the point which his entire body went completely numb and the glass he held accidentally slipped from his hand and fell on the floor, shattering into pieces. She rushed to clean up the mess, but while picking up a rather large piece, she felt it slitting her index finger.

She gasped in agony as few drops of blood fell on the marble floor. She couldn't hold the pain. She tried to hold the tears from rolling down her face. Giovanni saw her wound and with a quick motion he took out the clean handkerchief he had in his suit, gently wrapping it around her finger. He looked at her with empathy:

"Elena, you had no reason to pick them up. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, messer. It's really nothing. No need to make a fuss out of it."

"It's a deep wound. The sooner you get it checked, the faster it will heal. I will call my dottore to come and take a look at it. You are dismissed for the rest of the day. Please, make sure you get some rest until he arrives."

"But-"

Giovanni frowned and held his hand at a point which meant to keep Elena quiet and added rage to his voice saying: "I shall hear no more excuses. You are dismissed!". He did another soft gesture, showing her the door so she could exit the room.

Her eyes went wide open while she retired to her bedroom. She laid her the bed, keeping the bloody handkerchief attached to her finger. In her mind, she was still able to her master's voice raising as he commanded her to go to sleep. The problem was that Elena had absolutely no intention of sleeping. She kept rolling in bed, worried as to who would make the family's lunch and dinner. After a few minutes, she took a look at the cut and surprisingly noticed that the bleeding stopped. Her thoughts went back to her master.

Although due to their enormous age gap, Giovanni would technically be her father,it didn't seem to matter to Elena. She fantasized about him. His lean, strong, muscular body. His light-coloured brown shoulder-length hair. His dark brown eyes – oh, those eyes- that she could so easily lose herself in them...

She dreamed of him, doing her hard in each room of the house. As a teenager, she would feel embarrassed for even having such naughty thoughts about her guardian, but as she grew up, she realized that she was feeling more and more attracted to him, which made her spend many nights on endless masturbation while dreaming about him.

She felt a warm feeling on her belly down below, that kind of feeling she had only when she sought relief from getting her tight, virgin snatch all wet. Damn... If it wasn't for the wound, she would probably touch herself until she cummed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two knocks on the door.

"Come in" she said.

Giovanni and dottore Francesco Nardi entered Elena's bedroom, finding her lying on the bed, just like her master commanded her to do so. Francesco was a kind, tall, good-looking man in his mid 40s, with shiny light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He has been good friends with Giovanni since their first encounter in Florence, when Giovanni was a teenager, training to become an assassin.

One night, while climbing the Basilica of Saint Lawrence, he lost his footing and fell into a carriage that was filled with leaves, but didn't notice the tree branches hidden beneath the golden/brown coloured leaves. One of the branches was sharp enough to pierce him and wound his leg severely. Giovanni rushed to the first doctor he saw and asked for aid and Francesco just happened to be around the corner, healing a mercenary's burned thigh.

"Francesco, please, take care of Elena. She cut herself while picking up broken glass".

"Not to worry, my friend. I will heal her wound within a minute. Now, signorina, if you could please let me examine your hand".

The doctor softly sat next to her, holding her hand gently. He removed the handkerchief and carefully examined the wound to see if there were any small shards of the broken glass left in it. He reached for his bag and took out two small vials, in which the first one contained alcohol, while the other one contained a brown-coloured liquid that had a foul stench to it. He reached for his bag once again, and this time he took out white strips of fine medical cloth, to sterilize and clean the wound.

He took a strip of cloth and attached it to the lips of the first bottle, tilting it and wetting the cloth to the point where the dottore felt confident enough to believe that it held enough alcohol to cleanse and sterilize the wound. Elena whined in pain, sounding like a little puppy. Giovanni's eyes became soft with empathy as he watched his maid wincing.

Francesco picked a new strip of the medical cloth, this time a little bit thicker than the previous one, and repeated the process of moistening it with liquid iodine. Elena smelled the medicine and made a rather comedic grimace by wrinkling her nose, showing the disgust she felt for it. She turned to face her master whose eyes were glittering with tears of laughter. He couldn't control himself. Her reaction was simply priceless and adorable.

Once the healing procedure finished, Francesco collected his material and put it neatly back to the medical kit, then stood up and wished Elena to have a quick recovery. He approached Giovanni to get his payment and embraced his old friend before leaving the villa. Giovanni approached his maid's bed and sat right next to her. Elena fell her breath shortening and her heart pounding faster as he got close to her and kept his look focused on her eyes. He picked up her hand and gave a gentle kiss to it.

"Elena, I was really worried about you. Never do it again."

"But messer, it was nothing, really - just shards of broken glass. I'm feeling much better now."

"I don't want anything to harm you. May that be a man or an item, you don't deserve getting hurt."

She blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment for staring at her master's eyes for too long. She felt as if he could read her mind. The warm feeling between her thighs returned stronger this time and she could no longer control her urge. If it wasn't for the wound, she would most probably touch herself, but fuck it all, she'd use her left hand. Giovanni could still smell the scent of vanilla and felt the pulses in his manhood growing stronger. He placed her hand back on the bed and stood up to leave.

"Make sure you get some rest. Sleep if you must. It will help you forget the pain".

"Grazie, messer."

He nodded in consideration, then left. She heard the bedroom's door close shut. Freedom... Freedom for the rest of the day, to do as she pleased. Her left hand started caressing her perfectly round breasts as she fantasized about her master grabbing them , squeezing them hard as he licked her pink, velvet sleeve. Her dream became so intensively vivid that her thighs creamed with her fluids within seconds, without even touching herself. Her desire grew stronger and touched her lowers lips, softly flicking her clit until she felt her very own body shuddering as she came. Still panting, Elena stood up and opened the window to let some clean, cold breeze enter the room and refresh the air which smelled like sex release.

She headed to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water, sprinkling a rich amount of aromatic bath salts, then approached the towel wardrobe. She took out a large, soft dark red body towel and placed it on a wooden rail next to the tub. As she gingerly took off her dress, tossing it lightly on a chair and diving in the tub, she felt every muscle of her body relaxing. Because of her everyday to-do list, she didn't have the luxury to take time for a nice long, bath without rushing to get out, get dressed and prepare everything before the family was up. She allowed herself to take a small nap while her body was soaking in the water.

She could no longer feel the pain on her finger, although she felt some innocent little stings from time to time. A smile was drawn to her lips. The essential oils, lit candles, rose petals and light floral scent added a touch of romance to the room. No sound... No disturbance... Silence.

* * *

Everyone was still gone. Giovanni was sitting in his office, trying to get some work done when the image of Elena getting on her knees to pick up the shards of glass suddenly popped in his mind. How on earth did that little girl become a woman all of a sudden? A woman with a beautiful, curvaceous body, gorgeous bosom and a heart-shaped tight ass. He hissed at the though of her bosom and quickly got a hard on.

He shook his head. What the fuck was he just thinking right now? She was his ward, for Christ's sake! His maid, a family member... Giovanni loved his wife very much and thanked her everyday for giving him plenty of love and bearing his children, but he couldn't keep his urges down. Some times he would ask for more than just one round of sex, but Maria would get easily exhausted and was unable to go for more than one time. She said she's not as young and as shaped as she used to be.

He always considered Elena to be a lovable young girl who's obedient and would do anything she was ordered, anything possible to please the family. "Shit!", he grunted... The thought just made things even worse, hardening him badly to the point he could no longer hold back the urge to masturbate while thinking of this charming little chit... Throwing his head back and slacking his mouth open in immense pleasure, he imagined of throwing Elena on top of his wooden office table while sucking her big, round soft tits. His breath became increased by the minute. A strong pulse washed over him and quickly found his fist surrounding his shaft and began jerking off, murmuring different curses, feeling every pulse growing stronger and stronger as if he were about to explode, his entire body shuddered as he released his load.

He came so hard, he felt a blissful wave of fulfilment he had never experienced with Maria. He sat heavily on his chair and tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding fast.. He wished this would happen only once. Elena was only his ward and nothing more than that...

* * *

Hey, guys and girls. This is my very first fanfiction, so if you kindly show some decency and understanding! Pretty please? O:) I will be more than happy to collect reviews, as they will help the story to keep going (and also boost my imagination to write more of it). Thank you so much for reading! :D 3 xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Attraction

After cleaning himself, Giovanni decided to check on Elena to see how she was. Standing outside her bedroom, he knocked on the door twice and waited for her to respond. No sound. He knocked again, patiently waiting for her respond, but nothing. He silently pushed the door and entered, finding her bed to be empty. Giovanni felt worried and started having terrible thoughts. Could she be in the bathroom? What if she's in the tub? Is she drowned? Oh god, no!

Consumed by fear, he kicked the bathroom door and found his maid naked in the bathtub. Unable to say anything, he stood still at the sight of her soaked body, studying her for a few seconds before realizing what happened. Elena opened her eyes, frightened by the sound of Giovanni's entrance in her bathroom and reached for the towel, wrapping herself with it. She quickly stood out and turned around to find her master with his eyes covered.

"Messer, what happened? Are we under attack?" asking her master, still trembling in shock.

"No, my dear. I wanted to make sure that you were fine and knocked the door of your room" said Giovanni, still covering his eyes, "I waited for your permission to enter but you did not respond, so I came in and found your bed to be empty. I knew you did not leave your room, so I assumed you were in here, taking a bath."

"But messer, why did you enter like this? I got scared.." said Elena with a hoarse voice.

"Mi dispiace, piccina. It was not my intention to frighten you."

"That is fine, messer. Could you kindly leave the room so I can get dressed?"

"Si." said Giovanni as he exited.

Elena, still covered with the large dark blood-coloured towel, walked towards her bedroom to apply the vanilla oil on her body and change into an emerald green gown with a sophisticated cleavage cut, a black corset and a laced black neck collar. She let her hair down this time, collecting both sides of her dark brown waves and securing them in the middle with a silver flower hair comb. It was a present from her father when she was 8 years old. A cold feeling of uneasiness washed all over her... What did her master think of her, now that he witnessed the sight of her naked body?

* * *

Maria entered Leonardo's workshop. At first glance, one could observe the magnificent paintings of various landscapes, all put down to the floor in order to make some clear space for the room. Her eyes, though, fell on a portrait which Leonardo seem to have drawn a day ago, as the paint still looked fresh on the canvas. It was the image of a young, delicate half-naked girl, with long golden locks of hair decorated with blue translucent ribbons. Her dress fell past her abdomen and began just an inch above her pubic area. The girl was sitting on a large stone, gazing into the distance as the light of dawn bathed her body with its warm rays and the soft breeze encouragingly played with her hair and the ribbons.

Maria was fascinated by the young artist's work. She reached her hand to touch the painting, but she was interrupted by Leonardo, who came in, approached her and kissed her hand, smiling at her.

"Ah, signora Auditore, to what do I owe the honour of your presence in my humble workshop?"

"Leonardo, I have come to raise your funds by purchasing a few of your pitture (paintings). Most of them will decorate the inner walls of the Auditore villa, while other will be sent as a gift to my husband's brother, Mario, who lives in Monteriggioni.

"Si, madonna. Have you found any of my work to your liking?"

"Amico mio, you know that I have high hopes for you. You don't just paint, you bring things to life. For example..."

Maria approached the portrait of the half-naked girl, lifting it up by gingerly touching its corners, in order not to get any paint on her hands.

"This... is true art!"

"Grazie mille, signora! The model I used for this painting is my dear friend, Vanessa. She is quite lovely, with fair skin and piercing blue eyes."

"How did you convince her to pose naked for you? Wasn't she feeling embarrased?"

Leonardo blushed intensively and placed his hand behind his head.

"Signora, if you allow me to say so, Vanessa and I weren't just friends. For a short term, we were lovers. We enjoyed each other's company, but never really looked this relationship going any further. She would pose for me and I would paint her. She is my muse. I taught her how to be more liberated and she took the chance to teach me one of the most desirable aspects of life: the beauty of love making."

As he started revealing the mischievous adventures he shared with Vanessa, Maria felt her pussy dripping with need and wanted to get fucked so badly, even by the young man who stood right before her. Leonardo identified the spark of lust in her eyes, and felt a tremendous need of taking her. Of course, she's the mother of his best friend, but her body... She married young and had four children, but her body looked quite shaggable. If only she could let her hair down...

Silence fell in the room as the noble woman and the artist look at each other with half-lidded eyes, hungry for relief. Maria quickly snapped out of it and showed the paintings she wanted to purchase. Most of them were Leonardo's favourite works, and so she paid double their price. His eyes went wide open and cowardly protested:

"Madonna, please, they do not cost that much!"

"Oh trust me, they do. And I am quite sure that one day, your paintings will worth much more than what I paid today", she said and gave him a warm smile.

* * *

Giovanni felt completely mortified for his rather rude entrance in Elena's bathroom. On one hand, he did it out of worry for her well-being. On the other hand, it was as if something was pulling him towards the door, to open it, to satisfy his curiosity as to how the rest of his maid's body looked like. Although he had a glimpse of it, he noticed her small, bushy love triangle that was covered in velvety dark brown hair. Hm... So, she kept it trimmed.

He had no doubt her virginity was still intact. Since the time of her arrival in the villa, she had never left the place for more than thirty minutes, or fourty five - to say the least. Her outdoor activities were limited to buying the weekly groceries, visiting her best friend who worked as a maid in Signora Paola's brothel.

What Giovanni didn't know was Elena's attraction towards him, how she dreamed about him from the time she'd fall asleep until the time she'd wake up, how her heart would skip a beat each time her master would inform her that he'd go on a mission. Elena was 17, and there was nothing wrong with her age. If only she can say "yes" to submitting to her guardian, all of her wildest dreams will come true..

* * *

Woohoo! I dedicate this chapter to my first follower, RKDWriter, who was kind enough to be the first viewer to support me on my first baby steps as a fanfiction writer. Thank you, dear!


	3. Chapter 3: Having Fun With A Courtesan

Noon found Ezio and Federico drinking wine at a local taverna near San Giovanni district. They were flirting with two courtesans, sent from La Rosa Colta. Both of them were young and beautiful, dressed in a promiscuous fashion - their thighs semi-covered and their bosoms pushed up, making any man who dared taking a glimpse at them reddening in shame for admiring them. Their waists were tightened by colourful corsets and although normally the girls were unarmed, they held small sharp knives with them, as well as bladed fans.

Ezio loved playing with them - they had so much experience in giving pleasure that he wondered if the girls received any pleasure in return. At least none of them was bruised or abused. He chose the brunette girl who kept serving him wine. He sat her on his lap and gently nibbled her neck, making her moan, as a result of continuing even more, making her body trembling in his arms. Federico started making out with the red-headed courtesan who had bright green eyes. As they got up to leave, the girl invited Federico to continue their date later at night. He shoulder tapped Ezio and informed him that he will go home to eat. Ezio shook his head in agreement and continued exploring the courtesan's curves.

The girl stood up and took his hand, leading him to the upper rooms which served as a place for courtesans to lure and please young noble men to enrich the economic status of both taverna and the brothel. But Ezio didn't seem to care. He was determined to try the lady's sexual treatment, as well as giving her a bit of his experience. As they arrived in the room, Ezio pulled the girl against him and kissed her chest, making her fall back and lightly landing on the bed, his body still pressed on hers. His hands caressed every inch of her smooth, silky skin and his lips brushed her in a tingly fashion, which resulted in either laughter or groans. Completely surrendered under his power, the courtesan made the move of locking her legs around his waist - more like giving him a sign that she was ready for more intimacy. Ezio pulled back for a bit.

"Why the rush, bella mia? We have all the time in the world". As he returned to bathing her belly with kisses, his hand reached between her thighs and touched her white undergarment. It was soaking wet. So this is why she wanted him closer? Oh, he would show her alright. While removing her underwear, his fingers caressed her nib, making her spine arch in pleasure. Her sweet essence made Ezio so hard, he lost no time going down on her. His eyes closed in pleasure for a few seconds while inhaling her aroma, before opening them to stare at her. He wanted to capture her reaction as he dived his tongue in her pink sleeve. She wasn't as tight as he hope, but she was quite good and enough lubed for a hard shag. Well, both of them would have a very good time...

* * *

Elena cooked chicken with mushroom sauce and green salad with baby tomatoes. Although she trusted the market of the town, she preferred the vegetables her friend Laura produced in her farm. Their taste was far more better as they were fresh and were taken extra care during their growth. Giovanni stepped out of his secret chamber holding a letter from Lorenzo de' Medici which was asking his assistance to assassin a dottore who kept killing courtesans who were sent to him for aid. As the smell filled the room, he felt his stomach growling. All that mental exhaustion made him hungry. As he stepped in the kitchen, he saw his curvaceous maid preparing the delicious meal.

All he could see, though, was her body swaying with grace, each movement oozed with sensuality. As he came closer to feel her hair, she turned around and dropped the silver platter. Frightened, she picked it up and started apologizing.

"Messer, I am truly sorry for dropping the platter but you showed up out of nowhere and I found you standing behind me and-"

Giovanni laughed softly and picked the platter from her hands, putting it in the sink. He took her hand in his and smiled so gorgeously, she actually blushed.

"You get over-sensitive about non important things and that is a very sweet of you, piccina. No need to worry so much about it, though. It's not like I am going to shout to you over a kitchen material. How is your hand?".

"My hand started to heal, messer, thanks to your friend. I didn't want to leave the family without lunch, so I came to prepare a little something."

"Your kind of "little something" always ends up in actions which make us all..." He came a bit closer, and almost whispered in her ear "very, very happy".

His words sent chills down her spine, making her tremble before his presence. Very much to her surprise, he pressed his lips on the side of her throat, giving it a little kiss before kissing her hand and returning back to his study. Elena stood there, speechless. Did her master just kissed her? Oh dear, what would happen if signora Maria found out? She returned to her cooking before being interrupted by Federico, who came to tease her once again.

"Those dresses of yours... Madonna mia. Maybe they are the reason why Ezio and I keep fighting about you."

Elena asked annoyed. "Fighting about me?"

"Si. About who will get you first."

"You must be joking if you think that I will become a trophy to anyone of you two."

"Of course you have the right to resist."

Elena approached him with her hands clenched into fists and her eyes glinting in anger. "Listen here, Federico. You and your brother better stop this farce about who will be dragging me to his bed first. Just because I am a woman, that does not mean that I am unable to take care of myself, if found in a difficult situation. Both of you better keep your hands off of me before you get some serious damage done on you."

For the first time in his life, Federico was afraid of a woman. He didn't expect Elena to take the joke so seriously. What she said, though, triggered his mind. If Elena could take care of herself, maybe she could become a skilful assassin, joining the secret creed of Florentine assassins. If doing so, he would put her into test... No. Elena is young and gorgeous, she deserves a life in peace. She's a jewel that should not be lost from the villa. She brought so much life in the family, that it would be a complete shame to lose her to a bloodshed. But still...

* * *

Sorry for the short story, my fellow readers but I have been sick for the past few weeks - it was the best I could write for the moment. I need more reviews to keep me inspired in order to continue writing it. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
